Bakugo: A matter of Respect
by ChocoC
Summary: Somewhere along the line they had all earned his respect. Class I-A and Bakugo. OneShot.


**A/N: **This is a simple Bakugo fanfiction. I don't even know what to say because it's just random ideas scribbled onto this app. But still;

**_Hope that you Enjoy! RR._**

* * *

**Katsuki Bakugo**

**The matter of respect.**

He had been confident at their ability to battle out those small fries. He had told Kirishima not to worry because all of the I-A was capable enough but he still couldn't help but mull over how it happened. How he, Katsuki Bakugo, had become one of the blind trustees of his companions.

How somewhere along the line Katsuki Bakugo had learnt to respect his fellows.

...

Ejirou was simple he thought. In all his years he had earned the fear and awe of his fellows but no one had ever taken their time to stand on equal ground with him, and no one had ever succeeded. Until Ejirou had broken into the scene with a tenacious determination that even Bakugo couldn't overcome. And it was once, when they had been in a pickle with only Ejirou by his side, he had realised that he trusted the boy with his life and the realisation was enough to stagger his heart. It was at that moment that he truly saw Ejirou as a hero to rival the top spot.

...

Uraraka had snatched his respect when he had least expected it. It was something that he would never forget, a failure of his ability to determine the true strength of his opponent as he had failed to do so with her.

He had walked into the stadium with a sense of apathy and walked out with a fire that raged and her ferocious look burned into his mind.

They had been disappointed at his use of power against a meagre opponent. To be so savage against a girl, they had said, but what they didn't realise was that he was going to use it against every person that stood on his way to becoming number one.

It was somewhere along defending his decision, taking her side, remembering her expression and the fact that she had somehow become Uraraka rather than the 'pink face', he realised that the idea of her as a top hero in the future was not as ludicrous as it once seemed.

...

Denki had been a tricky case, and Bakugo never got around to place the exact moment when he had begun to see him as a potential hero but somewhere along the teasings and the endeavours and all that they've overcome and also what they had not, the flashy boy had become Kaminari, and the anger at the teases had dwindled to mere annoyance. And his acquaintance had bloomed into something called a friend. Now, he thought, that the word 'Friend' didn't seem as demeaning as it once was.

...

Todoroki had earned his rivalry the day he had frozen the whole building and he had left Bakugo way behind on the path to success. But it wasn't until he had heard that fateful talk between Deku and Todoroki that the had tried to perceive who the guy was.

It had come as a shock to him, that one's family could be so deranged to the point of dysfunction, and that this guy had an ambition and a vengeance to push from behind. It wasn't until Todoroki had overcome his prejudice and had begun to use the entirety of his power that Bakugo had let that respect take its place because he had no time for cowards and no time for failures, and somehow in his eyes, the old Todoroki was both at the same time.

...

Ojirou had been a surprise to him. Bakugo was a hothead but he was by no means stupid. He knew that the greatest strength was in knowing your drawbacks and to polish your strength to the point that even your flaws were tilted in your favour. It was during a particularly gruesome practice, when he was heaving after a huge blast, that he saw Ojirou go around with brilliance his scanty quirk that was inspiring, and it was in that short moment that Bakugo saw a hero in him.

...

Momo had earned it before anyone else in his class and it was a fact that he was not willing to admit. She had earned it with grace, brilliance, intelligence that he hated. She had gained it when she had spoken of all his deficiencies during that battle with Deku. He had heard her words, sharp and cold, and uttered in a manner of professionalism that wounded his booming pride.

He had looked up at her with a glare, a threat to stop but instead, he found himself staring into the cold strength that was contained in there. She had raised her brow, daring him to challenge her words. But he had retreated because it was all true and he hated her for it.

...

Jirou had been a tricky matter. He had never given her much thought until he, with his failed licence, had been moving through the streets had seen two children running up to her for a thank you. A gratification for saving their lives and Bakugo was not arrogant enough to not respect a person who had done, what even him had not gotten the chance to; to be a true hero. It is this respect that leads their team in the match to the unrivalled success.

...

Asui had earned it in quite an unexpected manner and it was not until a lot later than himself had realised it. It was a small moment, a fraction of a second when he had accepted his classmate as a future hero. He had seen her aiding a battered sensei to the other side of USJ, and at that moment as she had walked away from the strongest of the villains, alive and still with a fight left inside her that he had seen the hero flickering in her image.

...

Ashido had gained his respect in an unconventional method and he would say that it was not his respect that she had gained. It was the respect and the friendliness between Ejirou that made him tolerate her presence and it was her tenacious cheerfulness in the wake of destruction and the levelheadedness when everyone was losing their minds that, in the end, made him think that she might not be that bad as a mediocre hero. _Just not that bad_.

...

Tokoyami had always been powerful, he was one of the first challenges that Bakugo had been willing to accept. With the paramount power of the dark shadow and the brilliance of Tokoyami, their duo was quite fearsome.

It was when the dark shadow had destroyed the opponent that Bakugo and Todoroki had been tiptoeing around, in a matter of minutes that the scepticism (about his inability to fully control his power) melted away and the only thought that filtered through his mind was that he could make a horrifying villain and an even more terrific hero. Not that he was going to overcome Bakugo. _Never_.

...

Ilda, he had thought, will never truly be a hero in his eyes. He was too idealistic to be of any use, too proper to bend the rules, and too stiff to ever think outside the box. Then his brother had lost his career and the shadows that had overtaken his mind were gruesome and they were so very animalistic that Bakugo couldn't help but smirk. It wasn't until he had overcome that ordeal, the darkness of his mind, that Bakugo had wondered what this guy truly was made of.

Sometimes when he wore the suit, Bakugo could pretend that it was actually Ingenium that was standing right there.

...

Seto had been of the tease group. A joker, the clown, the lazy bum of the class. It wasn't until he had seen the pleasure coursing through his face during a harsh battle that he had realised that it was the same ambitious arrogance that he had prided himself on, his whole life. It was a start to realise how the same thoughts could ring through two exceptionally different minds. And it was this similarity of their mind that had grudgingly provided him with the due respect.

...

Shoji had been someone that he had liked since the first day. He was a guy who was dedicated to being a hero, with a cool and brilliant mind and decision-making skills that were chillingly unbiased. It wasn't with a respect that he had first seen the boy but with a particular amusement that slowly but surely had grown into something akin to respect.

...

Mineta had earned his points by just being there. It was no miracle that that guy was always present in the worse case scenarios but still succeeded to break free of the pickle. It wasn't respected hat Bakugo gave that boy and neither could he see a hero in him, but it was a certain level of tolerance that he reserved for that pervert.

...

Sato was a basic hero. Every time he looked at him, that was what he thought. He was not a person he needed to beat on his way to success but he was one whose presence, although not vibrant and powerful, would still stay as a continuous reminder of a line he can never fall the lower of.

...

Aoyama, Koda and Hagakure, he had believed in just because others were extremely inclined to. Because despite all their shortcomings they were still keeping up with the pace of the top and it was this fact that made them deserving of his lenity.

...

As for Deku, he was sure that he'll never respect him. Respect was a far off notion. He was sure he would never even have to _stand_ on the same ground level as him.

But it had taken three months, and suddenly the small fly he had once batted out of the way with a simple swat, was now hoarding the way as a cub that was surely and steadily growing into a lion.

It was with him that Bakugo had struggled the most. It was with him that he had felt all of his dignity and pride going down the drain.

The fact that All might had chosen that fly over him had been the moment that served him with the cold reality.

He was forced to see the weak, _weak_ guy as his equal as a rival that he had been blind to the past many weeks and suddenly he couldn't deny the power that oozed out of Deku.

Suddenly, Deku as the number one hero, the thought that would've once cracked him up, now only froze his heart.

It was during that fight when Deku had finally shown some spunk to yell at him that he realised developing respect. And it was this developing respect that made him give the advice the old him never would have.

Because although Deku as number one hero was not as ludicrous as it once was. But Deku as number one hero, _while Bakugo was still alive_, was still, and forever will be, quite rightfully, bat shit crazy.

* * *

**_The End_**


End file.
